"Pick, Click" - MCPS, Season 2
(parody of "Tik Tok") - - - - - - - - - ''1st Verse sang by Brianna '' Wakein' up in the mines, Smelling like Rotten Flesh, (P U) Grab My Sword, I've got some time, I'm gonna fight these Zombies, Before I fight, Wash my mouth, with a bottle'o enchant, Cuz when I leave these dreaded mines, I ain't mining up, There swinging, all Diamonds in our clothes, clothes. Wait, Where is my diamond row, row? My hunger is getting low, low, Strip-Mining Now, Playing our Favorite CD's I like that C-4-18, Trying to get a little bit of Gold... Don't Hack, Beat, Or Slash, Mc, Blow that Creeper up, Mine up, Mining down, What about diag-onal? Pick, Click, Break a Pick, But the mining, there is no stoping, No, Dig, Dig, Dig, Dig, DIG Dig, Dig, Dig, Dig, DIG Don't Hack, Beat, Or Slash, Mc, Blow that Creeper up, Mine up, Mining down, What about diag-onal? Pick, Click, Break a Pick, But the mining doesn't stop us, No, Dig, Dig, Dig, Dig, DIG Dig, Dig, Dig, Dig, DIG Ain't got a bear in this world, but got plenty of hair, Ain't got a care in the world, Already lived 9 Times, Now some may call me'a cat, but here I got really boring, So I kicked some famous fighters 'till I looked like a Spider. I'm spawing about, 300 blocks away away, gonna come find my way,way, Gonna smack you if thats what your gonna say, say Call me Wheatley, killing 'till he get hear the sound, sound, Or the doctor shut me down, down Doctor Shuts me down, down, Doctor shuts me dow... Don't fight, He will say, Mc, Get this robot out, Today, is the day, That I escape from this place, Ro-bots, Rule the world, But the mortals won't stop it No, No,no,no,no,NO No,no,no,no,NO Don't fight, Call Me Ned, Mc, Its isn't the same, To fight, Don't get a sword, until you see that creep-er, EF, Call me that, also, Havoc ain't got nothin' bro, No,no,no,no,NO, Act-u-aly, Yes, YES (Maybe) You build it up, You tear it down, My Nano, is better, You got me? With my hands down, I write that tale, You know when first place yeah, it calls me, You build it up, You tear it down, My Nano, is better, You got me? With my hands down, I write that tale, You write that song, No, The Chorus Doesn't start, 'till Ned chimes In, Pick, Click, Through the day, Mc, Blow that creeper up, Tonight, We'll all write, About some Mincraft stories, Pick, Click, Through the mines, Is the RPG complete Yo? Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, YES Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, YES Pick, Click, Through the day, Mc, Blow that creeper up, Tonight, We'll all write, About some Mincraft stories, Pick, Click, Through the mines, Is the RPG complete Yo? Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, YES Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, YES Pick, Click, Through the day, Mc, Blow that creeper up, Tonight, We'll all write, About some Mincraft stories, Pick, Click, Through the mines, Is the RPG complete Yo? Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, YES Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, YES -End- By Nedly Category:Minecraft Songs Category:MCPS Season 2